


Hey

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger





	Hey

冷风卷过甲板，本该有几个值班水手的甲板上已经空无一物，只船舷旁那个一袭红衣的身影。

Shay惊恐地松开发烫的舵盘，眼睁睁看着它逐渐腐朽开裂。周围的一切都遭到了不知名的无情的侵蚀，索具松脱散落下来，桅杆被蛀蚀得摇摇欲坠，木头的断裂声不绝于耳。Shay甚至感觉得到有细小的皱纹在爬上他的眉梢眼角，白发从头上钻出，他的腿脚开始不听使唤。眼前的一切经历了时间的洗礼，都变得苍老易碎，只有甲板上的背影一如往昔地艳红，红到要滴出血来。

“你是谁？”Shay努力张开嘴，他的牙齿松动，发出的声音像刚从破风箱里出来般脆弱而绝望。他隐隐约约觉得他的声音一出口就淹没在了船舷两侧无边无际的黑暗中。

像是在印证Shay的猜测，那人微微侧过身。

一瞬间空间仿佛是扭曲了，Shay只觉得整个人被无形的力量挤压得喘不过气，视线里的一切都失去了该有的轮廓，他的耳朵里开始充斥着尖锐的耳鸣。有些东西从身体里被彻底抽离，他不得不跪倒在甲板上，花尽全身的力气才能张开眼皮望向那抹丝毫不曾动摇的鲜红。

他没有看清，但他已不用看清。

浓稠的墨汁般的黑突然闯破了先前的屏障，潮水般冲上甲板，早已如风中残烛的桅杆在重击下折断，发出恐怖的巨响。阴影朝着Shay袭来。

他已经抬不起自己的一根手指，只能闭上眼睛接受最后的审判。

 

再次张开眼时他面对着船长室暗色的顶部。他推开胸口的被褥从床上翻起，努力平复着自己急促的呼吸。Shay整个人都像是刚从海里捞起来一样湿透了。抹抹头上的汗，蜡烛的火苗微微晃动，他披上外套走出门外。

海水还是像以往那样平静，月亮刚露出海平面，Shay望向桅杆，它们苍白得有点不真实。

船尾昏黄的灯光依旧亮着。一切无事。

他伸出手去触摸舵盘上的纹路，常年累月的磨损让装饰性的花纹暗淡许多。

长时间的相处下来，Shay的手掌对它再熟悉不过，足以他知道眼前掌中的一切是真实的。

“你想告诉我什么呢，我的好姑娘。”他仰头对着桅杆顶端的旗帜喃喃道。

目光放下来时，值班的水手又不见了踪影。

惨淡的月光照向船头的红裙。

那似乎比Shay梦里的还要鲜艳。


End file.
